iStart a Fan War
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: This is just what I think and hope will happen in iStart a Fan War.   Okay, it's mostly what I hope will happen.   Creddie one-shot  Carly/Freddie  If you don't like Creddie, then don't read.


This is just what I think and hope will happen in iStart a Fan War. =)

* * *

**iCarly: iStart a Fan War**

Carly, Sam and Freddie were in the middle of iCarly. They were doing the segment, "iHave a Question."

"Okay, only one more question," Carly told her viewers, laughing from the previous question they had just answered. "iMizmal asks, 'Who is Freddie dating? Carly or Sam?'" Carly, Sam and Freddie all looked at each other. Sam looked at Freddie, disgusted. Freddie looked at Carly, hopeful. And Carly looked from Freddie to Sam, awkwardly.

"Actually..." Carly answered, "None of us are dating."

"Yeah, cause there's no way Carls or I would date that nub," Sam added.

"Anyway, I guess that's it for this segment," Carly responded, not knowing what to do next.

Sam, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say, "But guess what? Next week, iCarly's going to... Webicon!"

"Yes, that's right," Carly replied, "We're going to Webicon!"

"So, if you want so see Carly, Freddie or me, be there," Sam added.

"Or else..." Carly threatened.

"Or else what?" Sam asked.

"You won't get pie!" Carly answered.

"There's going to be pie there?" Sam gasped.

"No," Carly told her, "but you should still come!"

"Fine," Sam answered.

"Well, anyway, I think that's it for this iCarly," Carly stated.

"See us next week at Webicon!" Sam yelled, cheerfully.

"And we're clear," Freddie announced, "Great show, as usual."

"Of course it was," Sam responded, "Hey, I have to head home. My mom said she needs help with something. Later," she told them, walking out the door.

"So Carly," Freddie started.

"Yes Freddie?" Carly asked sweetly.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think so," Carly answered.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me?" Freddie nervously inquired.

"Sure," Carly told him.

"Really?" Freddie perked up.

"Yeah, I mean friends go to the movies all the time," Carly explained.

"Oh. Yeah, they do," Freddie's mood changed, realizing she just meant as friends.

On Saturday, Carly was getting ready to go to the movies with Freddie as friends. As usual, Sam walked in, without knocking.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting ready to go to the movies with Freddie," Carly told her.

"What? Are you insane? Why would you date Fredweird?" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not dating him Sam, we're just going as friends," Carly explained.

"Mmmhmmm. Then how come you didn't invite me?" Sam wondered.

"Uhhh..." Carly hesitated. How _come_ she hadn't invited Sam?

"See I knew it. Well have fun and just try not to puke," Sam warned her.

"Sam, I'm not going to puke," she said.

"I hope not," Sam replied.

"Bye Sam!" Carly called, on her way out the door.

As she stepped into the hallway, she noticed Freddie facing his apartment, shouting something at his insane mother, "don't need a bodyguard to go on a date!" was all she heard. She didn't want him to feel awkward, so she pretended not to hear him say that it was a date. Instead she just smiled.

"Hey Freddie," she greeted.

"Oh hey Carly," Freddie answered casually, or at least _trying_ to sound casual, "What's up?"

"Ready to go to the movies?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah, just a sec," he told her, grabbing something in his apartment, before returning, "Okay, let's go."

The movies were only 2 minutes away by car, so Carly and Freddie decided to walk there.

"It's really nice outside tonight, but it's kind of cold," Carly commented, shivering.

"Oh here, take my jacket," Freddie, being the gentleman that he is, took his coat off and handed it to her.

"Thanks Freddie," she answered, smiling.

"Sure, no problem," he told her, "Oh look, we're here already."

They walked up to the box office and paid for their tickets.

"What movie?" the lady asked.

"Hopelessly in Love," Carly answered, awkwardly. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him to see a chick flick. After all it _was_ Freddie's idea to see a movie, "Uh Freddie, if you want, we can see a different movie."

"No, it's fine," he told her, "Whatever you want to see is fine with me."

"Aww," the lady commented, "Okay, two tickets to see 'Hopelessly in Love.' Here you go,"

"Thank you," Carly stated.

After the movie was over, Carly and Freddie were walking back home.

"Wow, I'm surprised. That was a really good movie," Freddie commented.

"Yeah, it was better than I thought it would be," Carly answered.

A week later, Carly, Sam and Freddie were on their way to Webicon. Spencer drove them though, because it was being held in Seattle. When they got there, they were greeted by a bunch of fans, mostly girls, who pulled Freddie into the crowd.

"Those girls almost tore you to pieces!" Carly looked concerned.

"I know..." Freddie perked up, "Wheeeew!" he yelled, running over to the girls again.

"Freddie! What are you doing? Get back here!" Carly shouted over the noise, dragging Freddie back.

"Carly? What's the deal? Why can't those girls go crazy over me... unless... you're jealous!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I am not..." Carly started to object.

"Oooh! Carly's jealous! Creddie forever!" a fan yelled.

"Creddie?" Carly asked, afraid to know what it meant.

"Carly and Freddie," the fan explained.

"I bet Sam's the one who's jealous!" another fan yelled, "Seddie forever!"

"Wait if Creddie means Carly and Freddie, then Seddie must mean..." Sam calculated, then disgustedly looked at Freddie, "Ew!"

"The feeling is mutual," Freddie answered.

Suddenly, the gate broke and all the fans started running out like maniacs, causing Carly, Sam and Freddie to run on stage and take a seat.

"Now who's dating who?" a fan demanded.

"He's dating Carly," another fan answered.

"No, he's dating Sam," a blond girl told her.

"Guys!" Carly yelled, "None of us are dating."

"You lie!" a guy yelled, "I saw you on a date with Freddie at the movies the other day!"

"See, I told you it was a date," Sam stated.

Carly glared at Sam.

Sam decided to have a little fun with this whole situation, "It's true, Cary and Freddie are deeply in love."

"I knew it!" a brunette yelled.

Carly decided to play along, "No, I'm not in love with Freddie. Sam is. That's why she always teases him."

Then the crowd all stood up and started fighting over which ship was better.

"Guys calm down before this gets out of hand!" Carly yelled, then quickly ducked at the sight of a chair flying at her. "This is out of hand." she said quietly.

Later after all the fans calmed down and Carly, Sam and Freddie left, Carly stopped Freddie.

"Hey Freddie..." she started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... want to go to the movies with me later? As more than friends?" Carly finally gained the courage to ask him.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," he answered.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This was intended for Creddie fans. So if you're a Seddie fan, you shouldn't even have read this story in the first place, so please don't write Creddie hate comments.


End file.
